


I Know Who They Are

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Bones One Shots [6]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Based on the theory that Zack isn't the puppeteer but knows who is, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack knows who the Puppeteer is and he knows they’re after Brennan. Can he reach Brennan and tell her before they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who They Are

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theory that Zack is NOT the Puppeteer, but instead knows who the Puppeteer is.

Zack knew who the Puppeteer killer was. Of course he did! It was so obvious! He doubted that Brennan had figure it out yet. If you wanted to hide something from the world’s smartest person you put it right in front of their nose and that’s exactly what this killer had done.

He couldn’t write Brennan a letter. No, the Puppeteer would be waiting for that and he couldn’t risk anyone else at the Jeffersonian knowing. Not when the Puppeteer wanted Brennan.

Zack knew of the threats the Jeffersonian had faced and there was no doubt in his mind that they could handle this. They just had to do it without her. That’s why he was leaving tonight. He had to get Brennan out of the equation.

Sure that would send the Puppeteer into a frenzy, but that meant that they would end up slipping up and getting caught. All Zack had to do was convince Brennan to go with him till that happened.

He had already tried multiple times to contact her over the past couple weeks however she was never alone. Someone was always with her.

Could what he had done be considered stalking? Maybe. Would anyone find out? Unless he could convince her not to tell anyone then yes the entire world would find out. In the end it would be worth it. It just had to be.

Getting out of the facility was easy. Especially since he’d been doing if for a while now.

A few months ago Zack had copied the keycard of his new therapist. He had also stolen a male nurse’s uniform, as well as a hoodie and some gloves, so he wouldn’t be caught. On top of that Zack had taken quite a few books from the facilities library so that he could make it look like he was still in bed incase somebody looked into his room.

With the books in place and the uniform, hoodie and gloves on Zack made his way out of his room. As the door closed behind him he heard it make a ‘click’ sound. This signaled to him that it was now 20:00pm. During the day anyone committed into the facility was able to go where they wanted, within reason of course. Once eight hit it was bedtime for all patients so their doors locked to discourage night wanderers and escapees. In Zack’s opinion it didn’t seem to work all that well.

Zack hurriedly made his way down the facility's long hallways. He didn’t want to waste anytime getting to the Jeffersonian.

Earlier that day he’d gotten sometime in the computer lab. He had used that time to send an automated email from Brennan’s email to everybody in the Jeffersonian. That would get rid of everybody except Brennan meaning he could approach her without anyone seeing.

Of course he had believed the camera’s to be a problem at first, but he had been at the Jeffersonian long enough to figure out where the blind spots were.

As he approached the front door Zack quickly got his copied keycard out and swiped it. After a couple seconds the card reader blink green and there was a clicking sound signalling the door was ready to be pulled open.

The second he was outside he made his way to the alley where he had parked his car. Zack still wasn’t 100% sure how to drive, but he had managed it multiple times over the past couple weeks so he had a feeling he could do it twice more. Once to the Jeffersonian and once to the safehouse he had found Brennan.

When Zack got to the Jeffersonian it was, as expected, deserted. The only other car he could see was Brennan’s.

Since he knew this place like the back of his hand Zack knew there was a back door into the lab that didn’t have any cameras watching it because barely anybody used. This route also lead to the security guard room which meant he no longer had to worry about using the blind spots as he could switch them off.

Zack got out of his car and made his way to this back door, he then ran to the security room and turned off the cameras as planned. Zack then made his way to the bone room.

As he approached he could hear Brennan on her phone. Something told him that she was talking to Cam and he needed to hurry so that’s exactly what he did.

Zack entered the bone room and immediately caught Brennan’s eye.

“Cam, I-I have to go. He’s here. The killer is here.”

Zack moved forward and ended the phone call he then turned his attention to Brennan.

“Dr. Brennan I’m not what you think I am. I’m not the killer, but I know who is.”

“How?”

“It’s a long story and you need to come with me. I can’t trust that the real killer isn’t over hearing us. Do you trust me?”

“Of course Zack.” Brennan said as she took off her gloves. “We can take my car…”

“No-” Zack shook his head. “-that’s too easily traced. We’ll take mine instead.”

“Yours?”

Zack smiled. “Like I said, it’s a long story. Come we don’t have much time before Cam and the others arrive.”

The duo quickly made their way back to where Zack had parked his car. Once they were in and seat belted he turned to Brennan and took a vial and syringe out of the glove compartment.

“I can’t have you seeing where I’m taking you. It’s not that I don’t trust that you won’t tell, but I can’t take any risks.”

“Zack. I understand.” Brennan opened her hand and gestured to Zack to give her the items so that she could do it herself. He was grateful to this and gave her them.

She then proceed to fill the syringe with the liquid from the vial and injected herself.

Once Zack was positive that she was unconscious he started the car and drove for the safe house.

When they got there he hopped out of the car and unlocked and opened the front door. He then went back for Brennan. He undid her seatbelt and carefully removed her from the car. Zack then very carefully dragged her unconscious body inside.

He placed Brennan on the sofa and made his way back to the car, so that he could move it round back. Once that was done zack made his way back inside and locked the door behind him. He then made his way back to the room he left Brennan in.

He chose an armchair that was in the room and moved it so it was positioned in front of the sofa. Zack then removed his hoodie and waited for Brennan to wake.

As Brennan came to she was very aware of the heavy feeling in her head. It was as if she was experiencing a hangover yet she knew that she hadn’t drunk any alcohol.

Her mind was already replaying the strange dream she had had. Zack had come to the Jeffersonian and told her that he knew who the Puppeteer was, but that the Jeffersonian wasn’t safe and they had to go some place else to discuss it. When they had gotten into his car Zack had given her a vial filled with a clear liquid as well as a syringe. Told her that she couldn’t see where they were going as he was worried that she might tell.

It was then that Brennan realized that she wasn’t home nor was she in her office. She was in some dark room on a very dust sofa. Looking around she saw him.

“Zack?” Came her voice.

“Dr Brennan. We have so much to talk about.”


End file.
